Don't Jump, Kairi!
by Yume No Eien
Summary: As Kairi stands on the verge of everything, contemplating life and death. What images do her unstable mind develop? How deep can one little mark cut? What mistake did Sora make? What do the two, so young, decide to compromise with? SongFic. Oneshot.


Ryan's Story

A/N: Ok, this is a SONGFIC, my second one. It's to the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. It's probably a little more depressing than some of my other stuff and I'm sorry about that but well, that's the song…and this is a Kingdom Hearts SONGFIC not Naruto. Heh I have no clue why I'm writing but I am, and its 2:30…wow…anywaysss, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own, Kingdom hearts or the song.

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found.

I stand here on the verge of everything not sure what to do. I'm ready for the fall. I want to die. But he's down there and he's coming for me he doesn't want me to fall. But why not? He never seemed to care before. He never even noticed before. Why now why won't he leave why won't he let me fall? I scream and scream. I can't do this. I can't live not knowing what life will throw at me next. But wait, where, where he did go? Did he leave me? Did he really leave me? I am filled with rage he's gone. He left me! That spiky-haired bastard left me! Oh, my God! How could he do that! How could he just walk away! Then I hear that voice his voice. "Don't jump, Kairi! Don't you dare fall off that ledge!" He didn't leave me! Oh, I'm so happy my furry is gone, maybe I won't fall, maybe I'll stay, right here, with him until the end of time. No, longer am I alone.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

I turn around and smile but I then see it. He'd been with her it's right there the proof on his neck. How could he do that? How could he kiss her? How could he love her? How could he not love me? I'm better than her! I'm nicer than her! I am jealous of her. I then remember why I am there. I turn again, away from that bastard. I'm ready to fall. He looks at me confused. "Kairi, come on. Please come down. Be rational." He says in a pathetic begging tone. "I am." I say. He is confused. "If I were being irrational, she would be dead. I would have thrown her down. Committed murder." I add confusing him more. "Sora, I'm through with this. You can have her. I'm dead and gone, no reason to care for a person that has died.

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

"Kairi NO! Please do not say that! No, you are not going to kill yourself! It's not happening!" He screams. I turn, are you crying? Are you actually shedding a tear for my sake? No, it's not possible. It's just an illusion. "Kairi, please. I beg of you," He sobs. "Remember me! Remember that night in my room! Remember all the fun we've had! Please don't do this!" he cries breaking down and falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, Sora. I cannot remember, nor can I forget. I have to do this." I say to the poor boy. "No, Kairi, you don't have to, you never had to do anything." He looked up at me, the small amount of eyeliner he wore stained his face from the tears. "Sora…" I whisper, rethinking what I want so bad to do.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

He's worried, I wonder how long until he messes up again. I then look at his neck, and remember the anger I feel toward him, and turn again. "Kairi, what do I have to do! What do you what from me!" he cried. "I want you to let me fall." I whisper, my body cold. "NEVER!!" He screamed. "Never." "I don't get it Sora, I want to die, I want to fall. But why can't I?" I say black tears breaking down my face. "I don't know. But, Kairi, how long will it last?"

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

"I don't know, Sora I don't know." I finally say. "Come on, Kai, come here, give me one more chance please. Don't fall."

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

" No, Sora I can't do that! I HAVE to do this I HAVE to fall! I have to! I just can't live!! I made up my mind I'm jumping!" I run towards the edge "STOP! KAIRI I CAN'T DO IT!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! LET ME JUMP FOR YOU!!" he screams louder than ever before. "No, Sora. Don't you get it I'm jumping because I can't live without you!" I scream back at him. All is quiet for what seems like hours "Then we'll jump together!" He finally decides grabbing my hand. Then we run and jump. And live together in death, happily in sweet peace, with our third, our baby.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you.

A/n: and just in case ya'll didn't get that Kairi was about to kill herself because Sora had cheated on her, after she'd found out she was pregnant with his baby. Ya, wow lol. That's a lot shorter read then it took to write I hope you like. R&R pleeaassee!


End file.
